The retail petroleum industry utilizes various types of fuel dispensers for dispensing fuel to customers. A fuel dispenser generally determines that a customer desires to initiate a fueling session by detecting the removal of a pump handle, the activation of a keypad, or the insertion of a payment card. Each option for initiating the fueling session generally requires the customer to touch an interface of the fuel dispenser, which may be dirty, have toxins (e.g., fuel residue, etc.), and/or germs. In addition, if a customer is a repeat or regular customer, the customer generally must reenter any fueling preferences (e.g., fuel grade, payment information, and the like) each time they wish to initiate a fueling session, which can be repetitive and/or time consuming.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved fuel dispensers.